


Door's always open

by Bruhmoment6225



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Relationships, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhmoment6225/pseuds/Bruhmoment6225
Summary: Makoto never locks his door. But that may be a good thing
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Door's always open

**Author's Note:**

> Very sleepy when writing this so apologize for typos

Makoto loves his family more than anything else in the world. 

So when Komaru says she wants to stay up the whole night face timing who is he to say no? Besides he has school work and doesn't really mind the company. He doesn't really get why it felt better even though they weren't even talking or looking at each other, but he learned for these things he doesn't have too. Bedsides he's to focus on what's in front of him to care.

Math.

Despite what he says, Makoto can be much smarter than the average person. Even though nearly everything else about him is plain vanilla. Even so, nobody thinks math is easy. Atleast not for long. Makoto was silently cursing whoever thought to include graphs with math when Komaru spoke up again.

"This is nice big bro. It's just like when we were kids on our old bunk bed. We spend so long up just playing pokemon or talking or just sitting in silence."

"That was nice until you broke the top bunk. Fatty." Makoto responded lifelessly, not looking up from his paper. It's not that he didn't enjoy those times, it's just that he really didn't want to be reminded of peaceful times when he is stressing out on a project due his next class.

"H-hey that's mean! And a total lie too! It only broke cause it was old." Komaru retorted.

"What about or hammock we used to own then?"

"Nobody likes reminiscing on the old times Makoto!"

"But you were just-"

"Hey hey what's good my dude?"

Komaru's and Makoto's conversation was interrupted by the three of Makoto's underclassmen who just returned from a late night work out. 

"Doing a project right now Kaito." Makoto responded as if three people breaking into his room was the most normal thing in the world. "Oh yeah I gotta introduce you. Guys this is my little sister Komaru. Komaru this is Kaito, Maki, and Shuichi."

"Oh, uh, hey guys?..." Komaru awkwardly waved at the trio while sitting up. "Hey big bro why are they here when it's 11at night?"

Kaito felt the need to respond to this one. "Don't worry about it baby egg (Komaru winced on how bad the nickname was). It's just our dorms are to far from the gym. So Makoto offered for us to crash here after working out."

"Wait so you guys just sleep here?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds." Shuichi reassured her. "After working out were pretty heavy sleepers. You could watch a horror movie and we wouldn't even be bothered by any of it."

"Hey Makoto did you get some more drinks?" Maki asked as she opened Makoto's fridge like she lived there. 

"Oh yeah I did. Got a chocolate protein shake for Kaito, a cookies and cream one for Shuichi, and a strawberry one for you."

"Thanks Makoto." The three said in unison as they raided Makoto's mini fridge while laughing about some story Kaito was telling (and most likely making up on the spot). 

"Hey big bro, not to criticize your choice of freinds, but are you really okay with this?" 

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah I guess so." Makoto responded. Then for the first time since he started the call, looked up at Komaru. "They pay for whatever they want me to buy and don't take up too much space."

So Komaru engaged in more conversation with Kaito and "his sidekicks" as he referred to them as. Not long after their arrival however, they soon nodded off to bed. Or more accurately to floor. Kaito spread out his hoddie so him and Maki could lay down next to eachother on it. Shuichi did the same for himself, but had earbuds in playing "10 hours of peaceful and relaxing piano music to sleep to" on youtube.

So Makoto and Komaru continued to Chat aimlessly about their lives while Makoto scribbled away at his project. They didn't see each other often because of Makoto's last minute acceptance into Hope's Peak. It was strange to say the least, not having their lives revolve around eachother. No more cleaning up Komaru's messes. No more calming down Makoto's anxiety involving the opposite sex. None of it. It's kinda hard getting used to not relying on someone anymore. But it's worse getting used to not being relyed on anymore. 

But just as things were getting sentimental, Makoto knew she was going to come in and ruin it. It has become more or less of a six sense at this point. And that sense gets proven right again and again when his door got kicked down.

"'Sup eggy!" Junko practically screamed as she struck a rockstar style pose.

"Hey Junko." Makoto replied nonchalantly. "Get in a fight with Mukuro again?"

Suddenly Junko's rockstar like personal melted as she quickly became depressed and mopey throwing herself on Makoto's bed kicking and crying like a toddler. Junko and Murkuro were practically joint at the hip. They even shared a room. They sticked together through thick and thin and did everything together. Though if you saw this first hand you believe it was more or less a tyrant Junko bossing around an obedient Mukuro. 

But Makoto never received the first hand in life. He was the only people who saw how much Junko idolized and cared for Mukuro. She looked up to her so much that often she would confuse love and jealousy. She had a difficult time expressing emotions, but at the end of the day Mukuro waz truly her world, whether she realised it or not. 

"I really fucked up this one, huh eggy?" Junko emerged from her teary eyed tantrum. ""We only stay together because we have to, so don't act like you care." Saying it again really makes me hate my guts more and more."

"You know she loves you more than anything else, right?" Makoto asked. Junko only returned a nod. So Makoto continued. "I understand you, strangely enough. I'd do anything for my family. I love them no matter what. And I know your the same. Be honest with yourself Junko, do you only cling to Mukuro just because she's your sister?"

"Of course not dumbass." Junko smirked while wiping away a tear. "C'mon, I'm pretty sure my sworn enemy is a lot smarter than that."

Yup, that's right, Makoto and Junko bickered since day 1. It wasn't because of their personalities or that they just didn't like eachother. It's just that they had two completely different ideologies in life. Maybe that's why they became so close. Being "Sworn enemies" as Junko put it was at most just Makoto being optimistic and Junko being pessimistic. But even so hearing things from a perspective opposite to yourself was surprising refreshing. So they're rivalry wasn't necessarily grown out of hate, but of growth instead. 

"Welp eggy, I'm beat, and my key is still with Mukuro. So I'm just gonna stay with you until I can apologize to her tomorrow. Good night and don't let the wet dreams bite!" Junko sang as she climbed into Makoto's closet taking a pillow and blanket with her. Makoto chuckled. Junko would always be Junko. That's for sure. And honestly, he's glad.

"B...big bro? What they hell just happened?" A mortified Komaru whispered from the phone. Oh yeah. Makoto forgot she was there. Junko's "personalities" can be a bit overwhelming if you're not used to it.

"Oh don't sweat it sis. Junko's always like that."

"In that case I'm gonna sweat it big time! How'd she get in anyways."

"I keep my door unlocked. The security here is good so only my friends could enter anyway."

"That is such a you thing to do I don't even know how to respond."

Makoto chuckled. Meeting Junko also let Makoto cherish his relationship with his sister even more. But he rather be caught dead than to admit that. That's just how siblings are.

More silence followed that visit. Makoto guessed Komaru was still dealing with meeting the satanic fashion model for the first time. However the next visit came alot quieter. A little too quiet.

"Hey Makoto, fancy meeting you here." Nagito said as he sneakily entered. 

"Nagito this is my room..."

"In the grand scheme of things what do simple concepts such as yours and mine ready mean?"

Makoto sighed. The mentally challenged and challenging person before him was Nagito Komaeda, his unofficial big brother. Makoto and Nagito shared and unsettling amount of qualities ranging from ideologies to even their voice. They even possessed the same good fortune as their talent. Well in Makoto's case it was more arguable but that's besides the point. 

Nagito was always pulling something. He used to think of himself as a mere servant of others unworthy of licking the ground ultamites walked on. But after some much needed therapy Nagito is just a little more saner but a lot more lost one his place in the world. So Makoto had to guide him through life the same way Nagito guided him with his self confidence issues wen he first arrived here. It's hard to tell if they're making progress at all, and in what direction. 

"Hey Nagito. What's up this time?" Makoto asked almost not wanting an answer.

"Well you know who I am Makoto. I'm like a majestic animal. I frolic."

"You mean you sneak around campus?"

"Tomato potato. Look Juzo's on my ass so can I hide here tonight?" Nagito finally said. He was always getting into trouble. Like that one uncle who keeps asking for money.

"Alright, make yourself at hom-"

"No need Makoto. I'm lanky enough to hide in your vents!"

Scratch that, he's in a league all on his own.

An hour passed and Naegi finally finished his project. Sure it was half assed but it was complete and that's all he cared about. He plopped down on his bed. He decided to look through Netflix for something to watch with Komaru when another person decided to join him. Hopefully someone with more sanity than the last two. 

"Sup little dude! I brought snacks." In walked Hiro, a tall man with dreadlocks who was significantly older than almost the other students at the academy. He was holding a smoothie in one hand and a bag of junk food in the other. He sat down on a rocking chair while surveying the room. "Damn I wanted to surprise the workout dudes."

"You can do it when they wake up." Makoto responded giving Hiro a fist pump. He then introduced Hiro to Komaru before popping the question he really wanted to ask. 

"So...uhm Hiro... how long have you been sober for?" Makoto said while sounding nervous. Komaru looked uneasy aswell, which is why he didn't wanna ask him in front of her. But he needed to talk to him.

But as if he didn't see their faces of worry, Hiro grinned widely and said "Almost 2 months!"

"Nice." Makoto said the grinned cockily. "So you still think me nagging you to go to rehab was a bad thing."

"Hey hey hey man don't dwell on the past." Hiro put his hands up defensively then took a sip from his smoothie. "I'd never disappoint you dude. You're one of the only ones who believes in me." 

Sadly that was the truth. Makoto was one of the only ones who supported Hiro. Everyone else saw him as an idiot who could only cause problems. But Makoto knew they were wrong. He saw Hiro grow. It may not have been intelligently. But he started to own up to who he was as a person. He genuinely tried to improve on himself and become someone that people could look up too instead of look down upon. He became more of a leader and stopped running away. Be started to truely to do his best.

But his best wasn't enough.

Alone anyways. Seeing Hiro actually try to change actually inspired Makoto to help him. Makoto didn't see Hiro as who he is anymore. Makoto sees Hiro as who he wants to be. All Hiro needs is a chance. That's what they'll show everyone.

"I support you too Hiro!" Nagito called from the vents causing Hiro to jump out his chair and scream girly. Makoto and Komaru erupted into laughter. 

After what seemed like hours discussing the supernatural with Hiro, Hiro finally clocked out laying back in the chair. Nagito was also quiet so Makoto and Komaru assumed he was sleeping too. Which just led them back to channel surfing. 

The next guest who appeared came in silently. Komaru actually knew this one. She waved hello to Hajime which he responded with a tired flail of his arm. 

Hajime was a reserve course student up until recently when he became the ultimate reserve course student. Him and Makoto were by far the least talented in the whole academy. So naturally they stuck together like glue. Almost like a brother. Hajime silently grabbed a bag of chips and sat next to Makoto on the bed, full attention on the screen. The only noises he made were munches but that's all the sound he needed to make.

He and Makoto were two average people in a superhuman society. The normal became the outcasts so they understood a part of eachother that no one else really got. They didn't need words to communicate they both had long days and just wanted to watch umbrella academy together. 

After the episode Hajime dumped the remaining crumbs onto his ex enemies fluffy white hair through the vent. Makoto knew Nagito would get mad, so he also dumped a bad of chips aswell. He'd probably regret it in the mourning, but it was 1 am and he lost the will to care a while back. 

After disposing of the bags Hajime retreated to Makoto's bathroom to presumably sleep. And that was the end of it. Makoto smiled. They didn't need words to tell eachother what's on their mind. Maybe that was the most ultimate thing about the normal. 

Makoto continued to watch with Komaru. He had a special relation to Vanya. Talentless. Also being manipulated by lovers- nope. When Makoto is tired he thinks really sad thoughts. Luckily he had Komaru to help him through it this time. He wants to move on with his life. He doesn't want to remember the past, he only wants to see the future. He doesn't even remeber Sayaka's name- god dammit. This would be harder than he thought. 

Saving him from his own mental mind trap was his next usual visitor. Mikan came in with eyes full of tears crying into Makoto's chest. Makoto decided it would be best to go along with it so he patted her head and whispered reassuringly things to her. When she finally calmed down enough he spoke.

"Hiyoko bully you again?"

All Minan could reply with was a nod before continuing to cry.

"It'll be alright." Makoto continued to soothe her. Makoto regularly visited Mikan whenever his talent injured him, so he cared deeply for her because of that. He learned of her not so pleasant past and made up his mind to be the kindest he could to her. "You know your very strong. You matter to alot of people. To me."

"I-I know. B-b-but I keep messing things up and-"

"But nothing. Nothing anyone could say would take away hiw amazing you are. Ask anyone and they'll agree with how useful you are. In fact I bet Hajime would agree with me right now."

"H-Hajime is always super nice to me."

"Yeah. I remember I woke him up once and he kicked me super hard. But he doesn't say anything to you. He listens because cares Mikan."

"H-him kicking is just him showing af-affection to you."

"Well he shows a lot more to you. Trust me."

Mikan nodded slowly as she ran (and tripped accidentally flashing Makoto her white panties) the bathroom to wake up Hajime. Makoto could hear Hajime whisper words of encouragement to Mikan and talk about topics she was passionate about. Makoto swore he never saw her smile brighter when she was speaking about GMO's and the health effects.

Soon all the smiles turned into quiet lullabies as Mikan and Hajime slept in Makoto's bathroom. Makoto smiled at everyone. A certain warmth filled his heart when he saw everyone. After helping someone Makoto couldn't help hut feel good, as selfish as that sounds. When he signed Mondo up for that carpentry class after school how ecstatic Mondo was made Makoto incredibly happy.

"Hey big bro... I'm kinda sleepy. So I'm going to bed ok? But keep the call going. I wanna sleep with you and everyone else ok?"

"Got it sis, night."

"...you're not sleeping? It's so late though." 

"I'm waiting for one more person sis."

"IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!?"

"Shut up before I hang up."

"No no no! You can date again whenever! I swear I'll stop!"

"Hehehehehe. Night sis."

"Good night big bro!"

And with that last chirp Makoto was the last awake. It was a little past 3 am till who he was finally waiting for arrived. 

A sleepy Kyoko stumbled in the room. She often came here after long cases to sleep. The first time was an accident but ever since then he kept his door unlocked. Everything else just fell into place.

"Hello honey! How was work?"

"Boring." Kyoko grumbled before scolding Makoto. "And what did I say about staying up to late. I can enter your room easily by myself."

"But can you blame a guy for wanting to see his girlfriend?" Makoto smiled as Kyoko's face went beat red. She muttered something unintelligible before discarding her work files on the desk and flopping on Makoto's bed. 

Makoto's and Kyoko's secret relationship was the best thing for their mental health. Kyoko became less reclusive because of Makoto and Makoto himself became more confident in himself. Makoto also received the privilege of seeing Kyoko too tired to hide her emotions, which he wouldn't trade for the world. 

Kyoko patted the spot next to her inviting Makoto to join her in bed. No not like that. Stop it. Makoto and Kyoko snuggled together closely. 

"You know you never told me about your day." Kyoko brought up with her eyes closed and chin over Makoto's shoulder.

"Me sleepy. Talk later." Makoto said burring his face in her chest. Makoto was so wiped out he didn't care about how this could look to his sister or anyone else here or even speaking. He just wanted to sleep next to Kyoko. He waits every night for this afterall. And Kyoko finds this behavior especially adorable.

"Okay then. Tell me tomorrow." Kyoko whispered while running her bare fingers across Makoto's hair. She trusts him enough with everything she is, scars and issues in all. And he wouldn't have it any other way. I mean afterall...

Makoto loves his family more than anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, kudos, and bookmark!


End file.
